Gamecube Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the Nintendo Gamecube that since August 2008 ; Popular Gamecube Games: * Super Smash Bros. Melee * Luigi's Mansion * Super Mario Sunshine * Animal Crossing * Mario Kart: Double Dash * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Metroid Prime * Pikmin ; Nintendo Consoles: * Nintendo Gamecube * Nintendo Wii * Nintendo 64 * Game Boy Advance ; Video Game Characters: * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Link * Ganondorf * Princess Zelda }} ;March 29th, 2009 Gamecube Wikia Gets A New Main Page :ThatGuy55 has made a new main page for the Gamecube Wikia. He hopes this new main page will attract more users to this site. Saddly, our pole had to go. ThatGuy55 plans to add the poll back soon. ;March 28th, 2009 Project Gamecube Announced :ThatGuy55 has announced a plan to make Gamecube Wikia better. He hopes to have full articles for all the Gamecube games published by Nintendo as soon as possible. Read More To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Which is the best Gamecube game developed by Nintendo? Super Smash Bros. Melee Mario Kart: Double Dash The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Metroid Prime Kirby Air Ride Pikmin Luigi's Mansion Super Mario Sunshine Animal Crossing Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Other Poll History Animal Crossing Animal Crossing was first released for Nintendo 64 in Japan, and later released in North America for the Gamecube. It takes place in a randomly generated town you name. Each player receives one house to live in and by paying off a loan they are allowed to expand there house. Many of the things you can do include fishing, shopping, bug catching, and socializing with the other animals who live in your town. The game has events that take place even when you are not playing. Read More Our featured image is of all the characters in Super Smash Bros. Melee, except for Sheik. Gamecube Wikia will soon be featuring certain users who have great user pages, lots of contributions, and who are very active on this wiki. __NOEDITSECTION__